grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Mason
The daughter of the rich businessman Ralph Mason, who was dating Chase Gardiner before ending up marrying Calvin Blue and having a son Chester Blue. Early Life Born in Rose Park Heights to her father Ralph Mason and mother Mrs Mason who died early. Ralph being a wealthy business man and wanting to see expansion with his company, soon after his wife death decided to move with Serena to Grasmere Valley seeing opportunity for the business to grow. Ralph wants to one day merge his company with a big one and sees he can do it through his daughter Serena and seeing Mr Gardiner's business potential one to merge with he sees to it that Serena and Chase begin to become an item. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1, living with her father. Volume 4 She begins to date Chase Gardiner as they both go to Grasmere Valley University. The pair are seen at the University as an it couple as they are seen together at the cinema watching the last Knatman film in the trilogy while Calvin Blue, the cinema worker loves Serena and tries to tell her via a note given to Ted Fed which goes horribly wrong. She is spoiled and both she and her boyfriend try to cheat on their exam with Mr Frank only to be caught. While both are in trouble soon it is realised that their relationship was set up by Mr Gardiner in order to have the two businesses align together. Serena soon ends up after the big showdown at the town hall to dump Chase Gardiner and begins to go out with Calvin Blue, a man who had fallen in love with Serena. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Calvin and Serena are among those who end up due to the snow to stay at Grasmere Valley at the hotel to celebrate Christmas which was prepared Carol Bando. There is an intense snowball fight and while Serena and Calvin going out at the time where holding hands Moss manage to strike Serena three times causing her to be out and Calvin twice causing for him to have one life left. In the end managing to hide and waiting until Moss believes he is the only one left, he finds him and gets him in return for getting Serena out. Calvin wins and Serena is delighted that Calvin won the snowball fight. Volume 15 Calvin and Serena finally get married and begin to live together in the University block as man and wife. Volume 17 Calvin takes Serena to the cinema to see the new Planet Battles movie. He is more interested in spending quality with his wife than watching the movie. When they see the movie the projector is broken down and cannot show the movie. Instead Hank Boer has to come up with members of the audience to act out there on version with Calvin being among those chosen to star in the performance. Volume 19 The couple moved out of the University block when Calvin graduated from University and now live in Copperfield. Volume 23 The two eventually have a son; Chester Blue.